


What you write can tell a lot about someone.

by Natelley



Series: Audere Est Facere [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Ancient Egypt, Fate & Destiny, Father Figures, Gen, Immortality, Mother Figures, One Shot, Procrastinating my own fic, Writing, a little bit of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natelley/pseuds/Natelley
Summary: Osaze remembers the four children he once taught when he was still the royal tutor of the greatest civilisations ever made.And he wonders what he could have changed.---Based on the Events of Audere Est Facere [A Tale of Two Brothers] (It won't make sense if you haven't read that chapter).
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Audere Est Facere [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787626





	What you write can tell a lot about someone.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and this didn't really fit the one-shot series I'm doing as that's going to be based on Rowen and not about Ancient Egypt.
> 
> When I write the main story, this is pretty much how I think about their relationship. Osaze is going to be a big deal in the future but of course, that would be spoilers.
> 
> And yes: it won't make sense if you haven't read the Interlude to Part 3 of my very long book. If you are going to read this, take note that Kahmunrah here is NOT the Kahmunrah you know in the Movies. I decided to change it to make an OC Kahmunrah and replace what occurred in the 2nd movie to have been Khafre instead.
> 
> You would get it if you read it. I can't really explain it all in here, to be honest.
> 
> Enjoy.

When he finished his words, he dismissed the children from the lesson. The last one to leave was always the youngest, the young prince always eager to learn more and to constantly ask questions. Sometimes he would sit down with him and the two would go on for hours discussing the stars and the sands and the gods. It would seem today was not the day, but it didn’t stop the young prince to stop and ponder whether to talk to him.

Once the classroom was empty, he would tidy up the room – picking up the work which the royal children have done and mark them. He knew who was who’s even at a quick glance at the length of the notes they’ve jotted.

Djedefre’s was lengthy and detailed and he wondered if the son of Khufu was writing every bit he said (he says some questionable opinions in some topics). Even at an early age, he noticed he was more focus on getting the notes down rather than involving himself in the conversation.

Kahmunrah’s was less than Djedefre’s, with rough scribbles of certain words. The heir of Kemet tended to shorten things and easily got off tangent in certain topics. However, that replaced the number of times he carried the conversation, debating with the other three and perfecting his own way in bargaining people’s opinions to his side.

Khafre’s notes hardly existed, disjointed with only certain words and some doodles which he would do if ever got bored on the topic. The younger son of Khufu preferred to be out in the training yard than be in the classroom, which he could possibly know considering how much the boy bickered with Kahmunrah and insulted the younger prince.

And Ahkmenrah’s was a mix. With the general shortened notes of his older brother but the details of Djedefre, he could tell that the young prince arranged his mind in an orderly fashion – putting what interests him first and putting others to the side but never forgetting them all the same. Despite being the youngest, he couldn’t blame the poor writing.

Osaze didn’t realize then how important their work could show so much of their character until it was too late.

Djedefre grew to become a scholar and an advisor to the king of Kemet. Kahmunrah became pharaoh soon as his father passed away. Khafre became one of the most powerful generals, destroying enemies with little casualties. And Ahkmenrah became all three.

The four children which he had practically brought up had become the best of their abilities. He never forgot them, even after thousands of years – changing his name and moving all over the world. Maybe he considered them as his children since he had never sought to have his own love after the death of the only woman he had affections to.

The Adviser, The King, The General and The Guardian. All with a destiny that would constantly intertwine in the years to come. And as the prophecy unveiled, all Osaze could do was do what he was best at – to teach them and help them along the way. Their struggles, their pain and problems.

_“You’ve always had a soft spot with them,” Fukayna once said to him. “You have your favourite and I have mine.”_

_Osaze answered back, “I didn’t know you favoured one too, **mer ek**.”_

_“We may not be their parents in blood, but they are every inch of our children.” She spoke, love interlacing in her voice. “They need you when the time comes.”_

_He held the royal governess' hand and replied, “You forget that you brought them up as babes.”_

_“I know,” Tears sprung out of her eyes as she whispered, “It’s why I’m grateful to know them in this lifetime, even if I won’t be able to see them in the next.”_

_Osaze squeezed her hand in assurance._

_Fukayna asked him, “You will take care of them, will you? After I am gone?”_

He couldn’t bear to answer back, his heart-wrenching. Osaze simply nodded then, and the memory faded in his mind leaving a small frown on his lips. Sometimes he thought he wasn’t sure if he did enough if Osaze should have done more to stop the four falling into darkness. If he should have used his own position to stop the way of the **_Ennead_** just to keep them safe.

However, he learnt the past four thousand years since that day, that all he could do was what he did best at: which was to teach them and to help them no matter what. Saving the heir of Kemet’s wife and child to seeking out Set’s followers. Osaze made sure that there was light for all four of them, even after their suffering and pain, he hoped that what he had done helped them see the light after so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Kemet - It was what Egyptians called Egypt.
> 
> The Ennead - The Nine most known Egyptian Gods.
> 
> Mer ek - My love.
> 
> Djedefre and Khafre and Khufu were real pharaohs of the 4th Dynasty of the Old Kingdom. With Djedefre having the throne for a short time before succeeded by his younger brother Khafre. Khufu built the largest of the Great Pyramids whilst Khafre built the second largest and his son the smallest of the three. 
> 
> In the Audere Est Facere universe, this is altered to fit the purposes of our fictional pharaohs to real life.


End file.
